With the population of an electronic device, data that is stored or displayed in the electronic device has been printed through an image forming device. In particular, an electronic device that is small and mobile may control printing in any place, where an image forming device is located, by using the image forming device. For this, the electronic device may be wirelessly connected to the image forming device.
In order to enable the electronic device to be connected to the image forming device by means of WIFI DIRECT, the electronic device may know connection information of the image forming device. The connection information may include a product name (or a model name), an MAC address, a PIN number, etc. and may be stored on a Near Field Communication (NFC) tag. Also, the NFC tag is generally attached onto a side of the image forming device.
Therefore, if the electronic device including an NFC reader is located near to the image forming device, the NFC reader communicates the NFC tag attached onto the image forming device to read the connection information. As a result, the electronic device is wirelessly connected to the image forming device by using the read connection information.
However, NFC tags are not attached onto all types of image forming devices that are currently launched, but NFC tags are attached merely onto high-priced image forming devices having high-quality specifications. Therefore, a wireless connection method as described above is not used. Also, if the electronic device does not include the NFC reader, the above-described wireless connection method is not used. As a result, since there is no method of knowing connection information of an image forming device, the electronic device may not be wirelessly connected to the image forming device. Therefore, even if printing is required, the image forming device is not used. As a result, there is a need for a method of wirelessly connecting an image forming device not having an NFC function and an electronic device.
In general, the image forming device refers to a device, which prints printing data generated from a terminal device, such as a computer, on a recording sheet. Examples of the image forming device may include a copier, a printer, a fax machine, a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) that complexly realizes functions of the copier, the printer, and the fax machine through one device, etc.
An enterprise or a government office frequently operates several or dozens of image forming devices. If a new image forming device is installed in this enterprise or government office environment, a manager may directly install a printer driver of the new image forming device in a small-scale enterprise. However, a large-scale enterprise has induced installations through an e-mail, a bulletin board announcement, or the like.
However, this announcement is easily ignored or overlooked, and thus the new image forming device is frequently used through a printer driver of an existing image forming device. Therefore, an error and an installation inquiry of the printer driver frequently occur during printing, and thus it is difficult for the manager to manage the new image forming device.
Therefore, there is a need for a method of easily naturally inducing a printer driver installation without an additional announcement of a manager even if a new image forming device is installed.